It is known from the related art to detect the clutch condition by evaluating the engine torque and the wheel speeds. Under normal conditions, this method functions sufficiently well. However, it delivers relatively unreliable results in driving situations in which the wheels are braked strongly and begin to slip. During an ABS regulation, the wheels are namely exposed to a high dynamic caused by brake pressure modulations. In such a condition, the analysis of the wheel and engine characteristics alone does not provide unambiguous information concerning the clutch condition.